


Klance fluff

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, klance, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith has been sick for a few days and when Lance finally notices, he lets himself gaze at his crush plus help out a little bit.





	Klance fluff

**Author's Note:**

> *P.S. I use they/them for pidge: yes, pidge did dress as a boy solely to disguise themselves from being in trouble at the garrison. However, I don't think this means that they're not trans, at least we can't confirm it solely based off of that. You see, Pidge could have disguised themselves another way and continued living as a girl: new haircut, dye it, maybe colored contacts if they wanted to, who knows, but they could have lived as a girl if that was what they wanted to do, but they did choose to live as a boy, and they chose to continue using the name Pidge after telling team Voltron that they were originally called Katie. I don't think that this makes them trans but I think it's definitely reason enough to say that they might not be cis while they also might be, so, using they/them keeps it neutral regardless of that.there's no confirmation of if they're a girl or a boy or something in between, so that's why I use they/them*

Keith was usually up by now and would be either training or fighting with Lance but he wasn't around. 

Lance flopped down on the couch with a dramatic sigh. He was so bored and he wasn't afraid to share that with everyone else in the room.

"I AM SO BOOOOORREEDD!!!'' yelled Lance and flung his arms over his head and sighed again. Pidge just shook their head and continued to type on the holo screen before them. "PIDGE!!!" called Lance and Pidge rolled their eyes and glanced over at Lance. 

"What?!?" they asked and Lance just smiled at them. 

"I'm bored!" said Lance and Pidge just shook their head. 

"Yeah, I know. I clearly heard you the first 12 times!'' said Pidge. Lance then hops up and places his hands on his hips. 

"It wasn't 12 times!" shouted Lance and Pidge just stared at him, they were getting very frustrated with Lance at the moment.

"Why don't you go see what Hunk or Shiro are up to?" questioned Pidge as they went back to focusing on their work, trying their best to block Lance wining out. Lance huffed and stomped out of the room muttering a fine.  
Pidge sighed, they were finally alone and it was quite. They drive right back into their research, looking for their brother Matt.

\-------------------------------------------

Lance walked slowly into the kitchen to see Hunk messing around with some green goo food stuff, trying to make something that was consider now as good and yummy. Just before he could say anything Hunk rushed over towards him and gave him a big hug. Lance at first was taken back by this but then hugged back. Hunk loved hugs, he was a kind person who enjoyed hugs.

"Hey Lance! How are you?" Hunk said and went back mixing some of the green goo together.

"Fine I guess'' said Lance and he slumped down in one of the seats and rested his head in his hands.

"Are you sure, because you don't look fine'' said Hunk, looking over at Lance with his big soft eyes full of kindness and concern.

"Yeah...I'm just bored'' said Lance who then sighed dramatically causing Hunk to chuckle at him.

"Good, cause for a second I was worried that you were sick too'' said Hunk who then took a spoonful of some good and turned a shade of green himself before spitting it out. "EW! Man, that totally didn't taste like banana pudding'' Hunk said and sighed sadly as he went back to work, starting a new batch of green goo that was supposed to be banana pudding.

"Wait!'' yelled Lance and stood up quickly, "Who's sick?"

"Well...Keith of course'' said Hunk and poured some flakes into to goo and smelled it. "Yum" he said and smiled at his new creation.

"Wait, since when has mullet head been sick?" asked Lance, allowing some of the worry he was feeling lace itself within his voice and words as he spoke.

"Ummm...lets see,'' said Hunk and bit his bottom lip thinking. "I guess since our last mission. He's been locked up in his room and hasn't came out to train or nothing. The only person who has talked to him was Shiro and he said that Keith was sick.''

"But...that was like 3 days ago, how could I not notice?" Lance said more to himself than to Hunk but Hunk just shrugged his shoulders and said: ''I don't know.''  
Lance now wanted to go and see how Keith was doing. Lance felt a ping inside his heart for not noticing that Keith hasn't been around for about 3 days. Keith was his secret crush and yet he hadn't noticed that he was missing and sick.

"Stupid Lance" thought Lance as he walked down the hallway with a frown upon his face. He soon made it towards Keith's door but before he could knock on it, Shiro tapped his shoulder. Lance turned around quickly and smiled back at Shiro.

"Hey Shiro'' said Lance.

"Hey, if you are looking for Keith, he's with Pidge'' said Shiro who patted Lance shoulder then winked at him and turned an left. 

"Maybe since he is out of his room he is feeling better'' thought Lance as he hurried down the hall to the main room.  
As soon as he got into the room he was about to shout when Pidge put a finger up to their lips and shushed him then they pointed over towards the couch where Keith was curled up in a small ball and was fast asleep.

"Aww'' thought Lance and then he slowly walked over towards Keith. He knelt down before him and could see that his checks and nose where a little red. He slowly reached up and pushed back Keith's dark bangs and laid his hand against Keith's forehead to feel his temperature.

Keith's head was very warm to the touch. Lance left his hand there for a few seconds longer as he gazed at Keith. Keith than shivered and curled in on himself as if he was freezing. Lance's eyes lit up as he got and idea. He stood up quickly and began to take off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Pidge in a whisper but Lance turned around and shushed them and took off his jacket. He then slowly laid it down on top of Keith and smiled at him. 

"He is so cute'' thought Lance, "He looks so relaxed and innocent. Awww.''

Lance lean forward and brushed some of Keith's hair off his face and whispered to him, "Get some rest man and feel better.'' Lance then turned and left Keith sleeping on the couch, who snuggled closer towards Lance's jacket and a tiny smile formed across his lips.


End file.
